


when reality is better than dreams

by iwatodaistation



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatodaistation/pseuds/iwatodaistation
Summary: senri has a wet dream about Takaomi while he's sleeping on the couch next to him. takaomi wakes him up, and they both make some discoveries.





	when reality is better than dreams

They'd been sitting on the couch for hours. Well, Takaomi was sitting, Senri was sprawled out sleeping. The top of his head was just barely touching Takaomi's thigh, the latter still absorbed in gaming.

They'd been getting along better lately, Takaomi thought, as loathe as he was to admit it. They'd progressed to sitting next to each other to play games - Senri would even try to lean on him sometimes, although he'd shove him off. They'd also started playing games cooperatively rather than against each other. Tonight they'd been tag teaming a run through of Bioshock, until Senri fell asleep and Takaomi kept playing on his own. An hour or two had already passed since Senri passed out.

Senri shifted in his sleep, rubbing his head against Takaomi's thigh. He scowled down at his roommate - lately he'd been starting to think of Senri differently. He wasn't quite as annoying, and maybe even tolerable. Of all the students at Shinonome, he was the closest with Senri. The orange-haired boy could be called cute, attractive even- if he kept his mouth shut.

Just as he tore his eyes away from Senri's face, the other boy groaned quietly in his sleep. Takaomi looked at him again, curious. Was he waking up?

"Nn... Nn." Takaomi shifted a little at his roommate's noises, which his depraved brain was processing entirely the wrong way. He leaned a bit to the side to look for his headphones - the last thing he wanted was to pop a boner to his crush while he was sleeping. That would be completely pathetic-

"Mmmm... Shishimrmrm..." Takaomi froze cold, face abruptly jerking back towards Senri. Was that.. his name?

Senri groaned again, rubbing his head against Takaomi's thigh and rolling over a bit. And he didn't mean to look, wasn't trying to look, but yeah, there was definitely a tent in Senri's pants.

A spike of arousal coarsed through Takaomi, and he cursed quietly. Shit. _Fuck_. What the fuck did he do now? His eyes flickered back and forth between Senri’s arousal and his flushed face, his pink lips parted slightly, breathing uneven- was Senri really having a wet dream, right next to him, _leaning against his fucking thigh_? Was some higher being testing him? Should he wake him up? Surely, the moral thing to do here was to wake him up-

"Nnnn... Shishimaru.." Senri rolled over again, his hips shifting against the couch, and Takaomi's eyes widened as Senri weakly grinded against the material beneath him. Shit, nope, nope, nope-

"Oi, bastard, wake up!" Takaomi hissed, shaking Senri's shoulder.

"Mm.. nn... Huh?” Senri's eyes fluttered open, and he lazily raised his gaze to stare at the flush on Takaomi’s cheeks.

"Bakaomi? What's going on? Why're you all red?" Senri mumbled, voice heavy with sleep, and Takaomi quickly looked away.

"You were acting all weird in your sleep," he replied, and Senri frowned, then suddenly became aware of his situation.

"...ah, wow. Uh, haha, that's embarassing," he said, sitting up and swiftly placing a pillow on his lap, "I hope I didn't say anything weird..." _He was hard in front of Takaomi and Takaomi knew he was hard and his heart was **pounding** -_

"...you were sayin' my name," Takaomi mumbled, eyes averted. Senri froze, although his betraying dick still didn’t calm down. _Damn_ his subconscious! He’d figured if he ever, ever asked Takaomi out, there would be some grand gestures involved, befitting of adorable, irresistable stage actor Senri Nito. And if he ever did ask him out, it would definitely be much, much farther in the future when he was more sure of Takaomi’s feelings. Not by popping a boner next to him, without the other boy consenting to or even wanting to see that!

There was silence, and Takaomi wondered if he shouldn't have said anything at all, but he had just gotten a glimmer of hope that maybe Senri didn't hate him as much as he had thought. If there was a chance that dream had been a manifestation of his conscious feelings, Takaomi'd be damned if he didn't find out.

"Ahhhhh, that's so gross!" Senri finally exclaimed. Takaomi jerked his head back to the other boy, his stomach dropping. So much for his chance. At least the idiot looked properly flustered about what’d happened.

"Whaddya mean, gross! _Fuck_ you too! Am I that repulsive to you?!"

"What? No! I mean, doesn't it gross you out that your roommate's having a.. _dream_ about you?" Senri asked, lowering his eyes to the pillow pressed tightly to his lap. He needed to get away from Takaomi if he wanted any hope of this boner going away on its own.

"...It's not like you get to pick what you dream about,” Takaomi said, shrugging.

"Wo~ow. I didn't know you had the mental capacity for such maturity,” Senri said, attempting normalcy.

"Shut the fuck up!" Takaomi snapped, and a small smile rose to Senri’s face.

"...you really don't think it's weird?" he asked.

"...no,” Takaomi said, pausing for a moment before deciding to just shoot his shot. “...It was kinda hot."

"Uh.. what?" Senri said, thoughts grinding to a halt in disbelief at what he’d just heard.

"You heard me,” Takaomi said, looking away to hide the flush on his cheeks.

"Well, I mean, of course _I_ know I'm hot, but I never thought Bakaomi would say so~"

"Shut up, don't call me that. ...and I'm not blind, idiot." Senri’s smile grew, Takaomi’s blush was so cute-

"Wo~ow, so honest! In that case, I guess I can admit that Bakaomi's not completely hideous either~"

"Wow, what a compliment,” Takaomi said, but Senri didn’t miss the small smile on his face at Senri’s words. There was silence, and Senri once again became acutely aware of his barely flagging boner.

"So.. wanna touch my dick?"

"Haaah?!" Takaomi yelped, face erupting into bright red.

Senri hesitated, then pulled the pillow off his lap, face growing shyer than Takaomi had ever seen.

"I mean, I'm still... like this... And it's because of you," Senri said, a deep blush on his face. Takaomi felt like he should weigh his options, maybe stop to properly consider the implications of this, but the absolute best option was definitely getting to touch Senri's dick, so-

"...c'mere," he said, and Senri's face broke into a smile as he scooted closer. Takaomi hesitantly put his hands on Senri's waist, his lack of experience hitting him all at once. Should he just- go straight for the dick? Did they need foreplay? But Senri was already sort of hard-

"...I'm waiting~" Senri said softly, reaching up to brush Takaomi's bangs out of his eyes, something he’d been wanting to do for a long time. He slid his hand down to gingerly hold Takaomi’s chin.

"You really, seriously need to shut up," Takaomi said, then dove forward to capture Senri's lips in a kiss. It was hard, and almost painful, but Takaomi still felt sparks tingle through his entire body.

"Ouch, Shishimaru, was that your first kiss? You need to be more gentle."

"That's none of your business,” Takaomi snapped, fingers twitching on Senri’s waist.

"Isn't it, though? But don't worry, Senri-sensei will teach you all~ about kissing, you adorable virgin~" Senri whispered. He was feeling so giddy, Takaomi was going to _touch his dick_ , and his blushing face was so cute, and Senri got to kiss that face!

Takaomi opened his mouth to say something else, but Senri went in for their second kiss, much more gentle than the first. He kept it soft and chaste, and kept that rhythm up for a while. Takaomi started to run his hands up and down Senri’s sides, and the actor shifted closer, almost into Takaomi’s lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Congrats, you’re a natural~” He said, breaking apart to smile at Takaomi.

“Don’t tease me,” Takaomi said, and ducked his head to kiss Senri’s neck. Senri tilted his head to give the other better access. Takaomi dragged his teeth down Senri’s neck, then gently clamped on to the junction between his neck and shoulder. Senri lifted his hand to play with Takaomi’s hair. As Takaomi shifted closer, their dicks brushed together and they both moaned.

“Mm, Shishimaru...”

“Yeah...” Takaomi lifted his head to kiss Senri again, open-mouthed this time, and plunged his tongue into Senri’s mouth, jerking his hips to brush their arousal together. Senri’s moan was muffled against Takaomi’s tongue, dominating him, devouring him. Takaomi dropped his hands further to clutch at Senri’s hips, setting the pace for them both.

“Ah, Shishimaru, ‘ts too much-” Senri stuttered. Takaomi broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together as he lowered his eyes to Senri’s crotch, going to pull his sweatpants down with shaking hands. Senri bit his lip, wincing every time Takaomi’s hands brushed his straining cock.

“Whoa, you’re hard too,” Senri said, eyes focused on the front of Takaomi’s shorts.

“’Course I am.”

“Aww-nn!” Senri’s teasing was cut off as Takaomi dragged a few fingers up the length of his dick through his underwear. Senri fumbled as he tried to kick his sweatpants off, and Takaomi used the moment to lean back and pull his hoodie off, revealing his treasured Oribos shirt underneath. Senri was tempted to make a quip about how Oribos would even be here as Bakaomi lost his virginity, but Takaomi moved back towards him with such purpose that the words died in his throat.

Takaomi’s tongue dove back into Senri’s mouth, and Senri was surprised by how easily Takaomi was able to dominate him. Wasn’t he supposed to be inexperienced? Or was Senri just weak for him? He _was_ feeling a little lightheaded. Takaomi leaned closer and brushed their dicks together one more time, then shifted back and reached a hand down to stroke Senri through his underwear.

“Hn- nnn...” Senri panted, “Just take them off, please, please-” Takaomi nodded and yanked Senri’s underwear down without hesitation. Senri sighed with relief at the cool air hitting him, Takaomi pulling his underwear further down his thighs before bringing his hand back. Senri moaned loudly, surprised at the intensity of skin on skin. Takaomi was moving his hand _so_ slowly, fuck-

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Takaomi said, sounding almost in awe. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum collecting there down Senri’s length. His hand moved faster, slicked up and slippery. Senri was enthralled by the sight of Takaomi’s eyes glued to him, to his cock, face flushed and breathing heavy as he jerked him off- but it felt a bit one-sided, and he wanted more.

"Mm, gh.. Get your dick out too,” Senri said, hands flailing uselessly towards Takaomi’s crotch. The other boy paused, then removed his hand from Senri’s dick, raising up on his knees to pull his shorts down. Senri smirked at the wet spot on the front of Takaomi’s boxer briefs, even as his dick twitched at the sight.

“Heh, who’s wet again?” he asked breathily.

“Shut up,” Takaomi said, narrowing his eyes at Senri for a brief moment before slowly sliding his underwear down, cock bouncing free as it cleared the waistband. Senri’s eyes widened, and he licked his lips.

"Wow, so big!"

"Don't say stuff like that-" but as Takaomi tried to protest, a spurt of pre-cum betrayed him.

"Hn, did you like that?” Senri asked, eyes hooded, “do you like when I praise you? You're so hot, Shishimaru, you look so good like this...”

"Nn- stop talking, idiot-” Takaomi said, leaning forward to kiss Senri again. Their bare dicks brushed against each other and they both moaned, Takaomi low in his throat and Senri much less restrained.

“Fuck, you’re so loud-” Takaomi said, reaching down to wrap his hand around Senri’s dick again.

“Mm, can’t help it, feels so good-” Senri said, lacking the focus to keep kissing anymore. Takaomi leaned slightly closer, and Senri had the distant thought that they should take their shirts off, but then Takaomi had both their cocks in his hand, hot and wet and sliding together and Senri couldn’t think anymore.

“Hnn, mm, ah, stop, gonna cum-”

“Go ahead,” Takaomi said, voice even deeper than usual, dangerously close to Senri’s ear. Senri shook his head rapidly.

“Don’t wanna- wanna wait for you-”

“That’s... mm..” Takaomi trailed off, and Senri was distantly aware that his words seemed to have a real effect on his partner, even if he was always telling him to shut up. Takaomi bit down hard on Senri’s earlobe, pulling it with his teeth, and Senri moaned again.

“Come on, Shishimaru, come on, cum for me, you’re doing so good-” Takaomi groaned again, his rhythm on their cocks getting irregular as Senri talked.

“Fuck, Senri-”

"I like that I got to show off for you before, even if I didn't know it. Even my subconscious wants you, you’re so hot-"

Takaomi’s breath stuttered and he moaned again, voice getting louder and louder as he hit his climax. As soon as Senri saw Takaomi coming undone, it’s like something in him released, and he came as well, crying out. Takaomi stroked them both through it, then slowed his hand until he finally stopped and pulled away. They both sat in silence for a moment, panting, until-

“Fuck, you were so fucking loud,” Takaomi said, running a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, I can’t help it, Bakaomi is too sexy~” Senri replied gleefully. He leaned back against the couch and looked down at himself. His shirt was _covered_ in cum.

“Wow, you sure came a lot,” Senri said, looking back up at Takaomi, who shrugged and looked away, blushing.

“Wait... is it all on me?” He asked, scanning Takaomi quickly and looking for any signs of the debauchery that’d just occurred. Takaomi shrugged again. “Did you point both dicks at me?!” Senri asked incredulously. He didn’t know what the etiquette for a situation like this was, but that didn’t seem very fair.

“Well, I wasn’t getting anyone’s jizz on my Oribos shirt,” Takaomi snapped. Senri’s eye twitched; _classic Bakaomi_.

“Shishimaru, come here, let’s hug~” he said, leaning closer to Takaomi.

“Hell no!” Takaomi exclaimed, moving to get away from him. But when he tried to get up, his legs got tangled in his shorts and boxers, still on his legs, and he twisted and crashed to the floor.

“Shishimaru!” Senri cried, “don’t break your dick!”

“You’re such an _idiot_ -”

“That was complementary-”

“Ugh!” Shishimaru groaned, standing up and pulling his boxers back up, kicking his shorts off his ankles.

“I’m tired, let’s go to sleep,” he said, turning to shut down the PS4.

“’Kay,” Senri said, scooping his own underwear off the floor. Takaomi straightened up and turned to him, pausing for a moment as though considering, then walked over and stopped in front of Senri, holding out his hand.

“Come on.”

“Aw, Shishimaru is such a tsundere!” Senri said, grabbing Takaomi’s hand and climbing to his feet.

“Shut up,” Takaomi said, but Senri could see a blush colouring the back of his neck as they walked to the spiral stairs. So cute~

“Your ass looks nice like this, like without pants,” Senri said, following his roommate up the stairs.

“Don’t look at it,” Takaomi grunted.

“But I just saw your dick?”

“That was different.”

“Literally how was that different?” Senri asked, but Takaomi ignored him, dropping his hand once they reached the top floor. Senri walked over to his bed, and Takaomi hunched down next to his own bed to get out a fresh pair of underwear. He removed his Oribos shirt and carefully folded it, laying it at the top of his bed. Once he’d changed, he turned back around, flicked the lights off and made his way over to Senri’s bed. The latter was already under the covers, facing away from him, cum-splattered shirt crumpled on the floor. He stiffened when Takaomi lifted the other side of the blankets and climbed in next to him.

“Um. What are you doing?” Senri asked.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Takaomi replied, in the usual tone he used when he thought Senri was being an idiot, “I’m going to sleep.”

“Yeah, but.. this is my bed?”

“...Yes.”

“So, isn’t that like, kind of intimate?” Senri asked, and Takaomi narrowed his eyes even though Senri couldn’t see him. Wait, intimate? What was the difference between this and what they’d just done? Unless... Senri was using him for his body?! Did he actually, really hate him? Was this going to be a friends with benefits situation, because that sounded like _hell_ when he had all these feelings.

"What, you’re cool with touching dicks but we can't share a bed?!" he snapped. Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated?

"Well, when you put it that way... But, I guess I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“...Of course I do, idiot. Do you not want to?”

“No, I want to!” Senri said, “...I don’t let just anyone touch my dick, you know.” Takaomi snorted, a sense of calm washing over him that their feelings weren’t mismatched after all.

“Hey, speaking of touching dicks, I never even touched yours!” Senri suddenly said.

“’Guess not,” Takaomi replied. He wasn’t really interested in talking anymore tonight, but he was interested in figuring out an ideal position to cuddle in while they slept-

“Can I touch it now?”

“No!”

“But-”

“Ugh! Just shut the fuck up and cuddle me, I’m fucking tired. You can touch my dick tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“Oh my god,” Takaomi said, rolling away from Senri. He was so irritating sometimes - most of the time. Maybe they could figure out cuddling another time- but just as he thought that, Senri carefully shifted closer to him, draping one arm over Takaomi’s chest and pressing their bodies flush against one another. With them both in just their underwear, Takaomi couldn’t help but notice that the skin to skin contact was really nice.

“Hey. I like you,” Senri said, voice barely above a whisper. Takaomi smiled, feeling safe in the dark, back to Senri so he couldn’t see him and make fun of him if he was making a stupid face. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Senri’s.

“..I like you too. Damn rabbit,” Takaomi mumbled, but Senri was sure he could hear the smile in his voice. He nuzzled into the back of Takaomi’s neck, content.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm not sure if i'm satisfied with this, but i wanted to post quickly in case there are any other d!i hornies out there thirsty for content. takasen good


End file.
